


Simple Appreciation

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week, Hajime wants nothing more than to go home and sleep. Luckily his boyfriend's there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty for this ship that I'm at the point where I decided to write a fic.

Hajime let out a sigh of relief as he walked out of work. His breath fogged into the cool, dark night. Beginning the quick walk home, Hajime started to recall his day.

It had been another long and exhausting day. A long and exhausting week for that matter. A week that consisted of an overly packed schedule filled with studying, exams, work and volleyball practice. The week had been so busy that Hajime barely had any time to hang out with any of his friends or see his boyfriend.

Hajime has never been more thankful for a Friday night. Checking the time on his cell phone, Hajime saw that it was a quarter after midnight. Well, thankful for a Saturday morning.

"Daichi must be sleeping by now." Hajime mumbled to no one in particular.

Honestly, Hajime envied his boyfriend. Well before midnight the couple would already be sleeping.Hajime wanted absolutely nothing more but to get home and go to sleep.

Running a hand through his hair, Hajime sighed once again as he approached his apartment building.

Thankful for being out of cold, Hajime took his time walking to their apartment and finding the keys. After finding the correct key, Hajime was surprised when he opened the door and the lights were still on. Was Daichi still up?

"Daichi?" Hajime called out as he took his shoes off in the entrance.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Hajime walked into the kitchen, discovering that his boyfriend was indeed awake and that he was cooking. Shaking his head, Hajime couldn't help but grin. Walking behind his boyfriend, Hajime snaked his arms around Daichi's waist and hugged him.

"What are you still doing up?" Hajime mumbled into the shorter man's shoulder. "It's almost twelve-thirty."

"I'm making my boyfriend some miso soup." Daichi replied as he took one of his hands and ran it through Hajime's spikey hair. Hajime sighed.  
"Daichi, you didn't ha-"

"I wanted to." Daichi turned around and smiled. "Besides, I've noticed you've been getting home late every night this week and I'm pretty sure you haven't been eating well."

He had a point. More often than not, Hajime hadn't had time eat anything. If he was lucky, Hajime managed to drop by the convenience store and buy snacks. Breakfast and lunch then would be consisted of any snack that was relatively decent to eat and energy drinks. By the time Hajime would get home late at night, he'd be too tired to eat anything for dinner.

Hajime smiled and kissed Daichi on the cheek. "Alright. When should it be done?"

"In a few minutes. You should go take a bath."

Hajime laid his head on Daichi's shoulder and murmured only if Daichi took one with him. Daichi let out a soft chuckle and rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"Okay," Daichi placed a kiss on the side of Hajime's head. "After we eat."

After getting dinner ready, both men sat down at the table. Clapping their hands together, they spoke in unison.

"Itadakimasu."

As he began eating, Hajime realized just how much he missed eating home cooked meals. Especially Daichi's. Nothing he's eaten the entire week could compare to Daichi's cooking. Hajime let out a low groan as he ate another spoonful. Daichi laughed softly and grinned.

"I take it that it tastes good?"

"It tastes delicious Daichi." Hajime leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Daichi's face was flushed a light pink. "And thanks."

______

As promised after dinner, Daichi and Hajime went to the bathroom and took a bath together. It was a tight fit ,as there always was when the two bulky men bathed together, but it was a comfortable fit nonetheless.

A pleasant silence filled the bathroom. The only noise being the occasional splash of water and the quiet humming coming from Hajime. Daichi rubbed gentle circles onto Hajime's head as he laid on Daichi's chest. Given the tiring week Hajime's had, he can't help but appreciate the extra affection he's receiving. Closing his eyes and leaning further back onto his boyfriend, Hajime let out another low groan.

"Hajime." Daichi spoke softly.

"Mhm?"

"Don't fall asleep here."

Hajime couldn't help but crack a smile. Honestly, Hajime wants to know how he managed to find such a caring and loving person. The fact that he's also incredibly gorgeous too is a nice plus.

Hajime reached back and grabbed the hand that was currently rubbing his temple. Lancing their fingers together, Hajime took Daichi's hand and placed a chaste kiss onto the back of it.

"Don't worry Daichi," he mumbled "I'm not going to."

Daichi kissed the top of Hajime's head. Lancing their other set of hands together, Daichi pulled his boyfriend closer. Speaking softly into Hajime's hair, Daichi asked when they should go to bed.

"How 'bout in a bit?"

"Okay."  
_____  
"How come you wanna sleep like this?" Daichi asked, genuinely curious. He was referring to his boyfriend who was currently curled against Daichi's chest. "Don't we normally sleep with our backs touching?"

Hajime hummed. "Yeah, but I figured if my boyfriend's being extra nice to me I might as well take advantage of it."

Daichi scoffed. "You say it like I'm never nice to you." Daichi wrapped an arm around Hajime and rubbed his back as Hajime mumbled.

"I never said that." Daichi kissed his boyfriend's forehead.  
"Goodnight Hajime."

"Goodnight Daichi."

It was quiet until Hajime spoke again. "Hey, Daichi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for tonight. Well, morning." Shifting closer to Daichi, Hajime continued speaking. " I really appreciate it."

Daichi smiled. "You're welcome."

"And tomorrow," Hajime began, "I'm taking you out on a date." Daichi sat up on his elbow, looked at Hajime and sighed.

"Hajime, you don't ha-"

"I want to." Repeating Daichi's words from earlier, Hajime sat up and mimicked the other man's pose. "Please let me."

Daichi flopped onto back, allowing Hajime to crawl on top of him. After kissing Daichi, the taller man mumbled a tentative "Please."

Acknowledging defeat, Daichi ran his hands through Hajime's hair. "Alright. But let's sleep first."

Hajime laid down again after giving Daichi another kiss.

"I love you, Daichi." Daichi smiled.

"I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a fanfic so if there are any mistakes anywhere please tell me.


End file.
